To play electric guitar well, one needs to be familiar with the music, and master the finger positions after lots of long-term training. In other words, a beginner needs to learn and practice for a long time to plays a graceful flowing music using the electric guitar. The electric guitar by which the beginner can play graceful flowing music without a good understanding of music and without any finger position training has not been available so far.